


An Unexpected End

by marvel_fanfictions



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007) RPF, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Bucky and Steve are brothers, Character Death, Civil War Dynamics, Confusing relationships, Death, Electricity Loss, Everybody Dies, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyones parents A+ parenting, Fear, Feels, Gore, Guns, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame netflix, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Lots of Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Sad, Scary, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Too many characters, Too many feels, Very angst, Violence, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Zombies, big families, everybody i swear, group rivalries, large casualties, many feels, marvel characters, okay not everyone dies, possibly lots of swearing, similarities between plots, such sad, technology nuts lose their purpose, we are groot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: What happens when the world ends and everyone you know is dead or dying? How do you react? What happens when people can't trust each other and everything you think is safe isn't anymore? Only one way to find out, and that's through a lot of trial and error.~Please note the setting is in the western United States. It is centered around Utah, since that is my home state.~NOTE: MY DRAFT WAS ABOUT TO GET DELETED AND I DIDN'T WANT TO START ALL OVER BUT WASN'T READY TO POST YET EITHER SO PLEASE BE PATIENT!!





	

[add your text here]


End file.
